Hydraulic power supplies are well known; they are used to provide fluid under specified pressure and flow conditions. In general, these power supplies contain a motor, a hydraulic pump, and various fluid conduits.
One well known problem with hydraulic systems is that they generate a substantial amount of noise. Many prior art patents have been addressed to the problems of reducing such noise.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,762, a mixer apparatus for a high horsepower mixer application is disclosed in which mixer components of large weight and size are supported. The device contains a noise containment enclosure on its base. The apparatus of this patent, however, is relatively large and bulky, and, thus, is not suitable for situations in which space is at a premium.
The Occupational Safety and Health Administration ("OSHA") has promulgated regulations regarding the amount of noise industrial machinery may produce. It thus is important to provide hydraulic systems which minimize the amount of noise the produce.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hydraulic power supply which is relatively compact.
It is another object of this invention to provide a hydraulic power supply which is at least 6 decibels quieter than conventional hydraulic power supplies.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a hydraulic power supply equipped with means adapted to allow the ready mounting or dismounting of various motors on the supply.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a hydraulic power supply adapted to allow the ready mounting or dismounting of various pumps on the supply.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a hydraulic power supply which can be serviced by access to only one side of such supply.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a hydraulic power supply which provide substantially fewer contaminants to its working environment than prior art power supplies.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a process for operating a power supply at a substantially reduced noise level.